1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp assembly that has a relatively high light-emitting efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, Taiwanese Patent No. M356854 disclose a conventional lamp assembly 1 that includes a light source 11 and a reflecting shell 12 retaining the light source 11 therein. The reflecting shell 12 has a convex portion 125 that projects inwardly toward the light source 11, and a plurality of convex mirrors 121 that protrude inwardly from an inner surface thereof, so that light generated by the light source 11 can be reflected by the convex mirrors 121 to project out of the reflecting shell 12. The presence of the convex mirrors 121 also enlarges the illumination range of the conventional lamp assembly 1. The reflecting shell 12 is configured to be substantially elliptical, so that the convex mirrors 121 may have different distances from and different angles relative to the light source 11. However, since the convex mirrors 121 are identical, a part of the light reflected by one of the convex mirrors 121 may have a brightness different from that of another part of the light reflected by another one of the convex mirrors 121, thereby resulting in an uneven light output from the conventional lamp assembly 1.